Damon Blackadder
, , , , , , , |First=" " |Appearances = 52 episodes (see below) |Mentioned=" " " " |Titles= of Lord of Summerhall (formerly) (to ; formerly) |Aka=The Burning Man The Great Protector The Dark One The Beast Firestorm The Emporia King The Bringer of Darkness The Destroyer |Status = Alive |Age = 25 ( ) |Birth = 280 AL |Death = |DeathEp = |Place = (birthplace) (raised) |Allegiance = House Blackadder (by marriage) (by pledge) |Culture = |Religion= |Father=''Michael Blackadder'' |Mother=''Jane Blackadder'' |Siblings=''David Blackadder'' June Blackadder Jackson Blackadder Mary Blackadder Joseph Blackadder |Spouse= Unknown wife |Children=Mothered by first wife: Daniel Firestorm ---- Mothered by Sansa Stark: Eddard Blackadder Adam Blackadder |Actor = Garrett Hedlund }} King Damon Blackadder is the eldest son and the heir to the late Michael Blackadder, the Lord of Summerhall. Personality Powers and Abilities Damon Blackadder possesses a number of supernatural powers – it is not, at present, clear how many of these are unique to him. *' :' Damon has the ability to receive prophetic visions, starting off in the form of dreams. Damon's powers extend far beyond simply viewing events unfold; he is capable of influencing past events, though he cannot change what was predestined to occur already. He can also have vivid visions of past, present, and future events, including those far away from himself. *'Pyrokinesis:' Damon is capable of pyrokinesis. He can mentally generate fire, projecting flames from his hands or having it surround his body in a protective cocoon. He can also incinerate anyone with a single touch, reducing a whole man to ashes in seconds. *'Superior physical condition:' Damon's physical attributes is enhanced to superhuman levels. His reflexes are exceptional to the point that he could catch two arrows shot at him and dodge a crossbow fired at him at point blank range. He is fast enough to take down three men without them being able to react using only his bare hands. He can withstand being shot by arrows while showing little discomfort and even a fire blast from wildfire with no visible injuries. He is also strong enough to lift a fully grown man by the throat and snapping his neck with one hand. *'Weapon shattering:' Damon's touch can shatter metal weapons like swords and axes. *'Marking:' Damon can mark someone so that he knows exactly where that person is, and no magical boundary can stop him from pursuing a person so marked. *'Teleportation:' Damon is able to teleport short distances in the blink of an eye. *'Immortality:' Damon is immortal, having remained physically unchanged, retaining his vitality, drastically reducing his aging process. He is also immune to all illnesses, diseases, and detrimental contaminants, nor does he require rest, nourishment, or air to survive. :*'Regeneration:' Damon is able to automatically recover from what would be fatal injuries to most humans instantly. If Damon sustains a severe enough fatal injury, it will render him seemingly dead until his body recovers some time later. The worse the injury, the longer the regeneration will take. However, he cannot regrow limbs, but can regenerate after reattaching them. *'White Walker reversion:' Damon can turn a White Walker into a human again with a single touch. *'Animal communication:' Damon can communicate with animals and sense what they are feeling. They can tell him what happened or what is happening and help him to track someone at long distance away. Appearances Family tree | JANE= }} | | DAMON= | SANSA= | DAVID= | JUNE= | JACKSON= | MARY= | JOEY= }} | EDDARD= | ALEXANDER= |}} See also Category:Fanon Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Masters of Laws Category:Lords Category:Kings Category:Storm Kings Category:Major Characters